mirroredmobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timelines in Mirrored Mobius do not refer to the order in which events take place. A Timeline is a self contained Universe in which events happen with a definite Beginning, Middle, and Ending. From an IC Standpoint Timelines refer to different universes where history plays out in sometimes drastic ways from canon based on decisions made during significant times in a particular character's life. From an OOC Standpoint Mirrored Mobius uses Timelines to allow characters another chance to choose an alternate route in their lives. That way many possibilities can be explored in a single roleplay. A Closer Look At any given time there are millions of Timelines going on at the same time in the world of Mirrored Mobius. The majority of these Timelines only have minimal differences between each other. There are others that are significantly different from one another. Just how different these Timelines are reflect that any given mobian's personal decisions about their lives no matter how small could have a significant impact on the world. Here are a few examples ... 1. Warlord Jullian (Jullian Robotnik) is captured by the Overlanders before Sir Charles and Jules can find him on that fateful night. Since Jullian is captured and executed by the Overlanders he does not join the Kingdom of Acorn and the ten year war against Dr. Robotnik never happens. 2. Rosie and Julayla are caught transporting the children between Mobotropolis and Knothole. Since the successors of the Original Freedom Fighters are not in Knothole no secondary Freedom Fighter group is founded after the Original Freedom Fighters are captured and exiled. 3. Sonic agrees to leave the front line and rule alongside Sally when she asks him to following his time in Space. They go on to marry and become King and Queen over the Kingdom of Acorn. Since they are the acting rulers over the Kingdom Patch never gets the opportunity to marry Sally for power (as she's already married) and Elias does not return to live Full Time in the Kingdom. Since Elias does not return to the Kingdom of Acorn it's plausible to think that the Republic of Acorn would have never been founded as Amadeus Prower would have been less reluctant to confront his son's best friend. 4. The canon version of this phenomena is shown in Mobius: XYL. Since Sonic the Hedgehog was not around Shadow's violent tendencies were never curved and thus he went on to change Mobius into what he believed Maria wanted of him. This is an example of what certain character's personalities can become without a certain character around to influence them. Just think of what would happen to a character if one that was a heavy influence on their lives died (like Sonic) ... or even lived (like Maria)? Mirrored Mobius focuses heavily on the " Brave New Moebius " Storyline because that was the storyline that was active at the storyline's founding. The Timelines that have been played through already play heavily on decisions made during the storyline by both Sonic and Scourge. bTimeline Alpha/b plays out very close to the canon. bTimeline Beta/b plays out as if Scourge's Invasion on Moebius was successful. It can be assumed that the next Timeline for Mirrored Mobius will be called bTimeline Gamma/b. Moving to a New Timeline Out of Character Players will know that the current Timeline for Mirrored Mobius will be ending approximately a month before the Timeline is expected to end. This advance notice is done so the players can tie up any loose storylines they have in the current Timeline and make preparations for what their characters will do when the new Timeline begins. The beginning of a New Timeline can be considered a new slate for a character who either did not have a chance to flourish in the previous Timeline or has run their course in the current Timeline. A New Timeline can also be considered a continuation of the story from a previous Timeline. A character does not need to forget everything that happened and begin anew just because the Timeline changed. Whether or not they remember what happened to them previously is at the digression of the player. In this time period players can send their ideas about what their character will do and who they will align themselves with to the Administrator so proper arrangements can be made in their favor. Since resetting the Timeline is meant to give players who may have been " locked into " a character in a situation they may not like a chance to try their own ideas any and all ideas will be considered for the reset no matter how drastic of a change they may have been before. The procedure for entering the New Timeline will be different from Timeline to Timeline. Some Timelines will begin immediately after a certain Timeline ending event happens while others may have a " transitional period " where the characters play for a bit before ultimately deciding their fates. In Character There are several characters already introduced in Mirrored Mobius with the power to alter or completely change the Timeline. The only character who has been confirmed to have this Timeline altering power is Solaris. More characters who have this power will reveal themselves with time. When the Timeline is altered some characters will retain their memories while others do not. The reason why this happens is not clear though it is suspected that it's because of a certain character's personal connection with the Chaos Force. Some who retain their memories see it as a sign that they have business from a previous Timeline that was left " unfinished ". One of the most notable characters to capitalize on this was Scourge the Hedgehog in Timeline Beta. Having retained his memories from Timeline Alpha he once more set out to invade Mobius. This time he did not make the mistakes that lead to his defeat in the first Timeline. This concept can be achived by any character whenever the Timeline is reset. Summaries of Timelines Timeline Alpha This Timeline takes the official ending for Brave New Moebius as canon. King Scourge is sent to jail in No-Zone after he is tricked by Sonic the Hedgehog. Instead of attacking the weakened Eggman Empire as planned the Freedom Fighters take some time off in the weeks that follow. During this time Scourge received news that he is terminally ill during a routine physical examination in prison. He is given a mercy release under the grounds that he stays away from Moebius. Scourge agrees and instead goes to Mobius to search for someone who can cure him. Continued in Summary of Timeline Alpha Timeline Beta This Timeline is the first to take a liberty from the events in Brave New Moebius. Here King Scourge bides his time before attacking Mobius to ensure that he secures victory. Learning from his mistakes in the previous Timeline he is able to occupy Mobius for almost a year before being brought down by the combined efforts of GUN, the Freedom Fighters, and the Eggman Empire. Though the King is defeated several villains rise up to take his place including one who may spell the end of existence as all living beings know it. Continued in Summary of Timeline Beta Category:Game Mechanics